


Moirai Project

by KACY94



Series: What Brought Us Together [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 家暴注意, 贱虫, 高中生蜘蛛侠/叛逆少年Wade
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Summary: 程序或许不可信，可是命运本该如此。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: What Brought Us Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922296
Kudos: 3





	Moirai Project

纽约，皇后区。

远处教堂的钟声敲响了十一下。Peter知道他该回家了，友好邻居蜘蛛侠完成了一天的工作，而且明天他还要上学。他溜进一个阴暗的小巷子，准备拿走自己白天放在这里的书包。当然，他不能让任何人发现自己的身份，如果大部分人知道了他们的超级英雄是一个正在读高一的小孩，可能就不再会信任自己保护他们了吧。

但是就在此时，就在不远处的街区里传来一阵敲击碰撞的声音，接着传来男人的怒吼声。Peter听得出来那是两个人在争吵。他无奈地叹了口气，街头斗殴还真是一刻也不停歇。大概率又是买卖大麻没谈妥价钱了，要不就是在酒吧里为了一点小事大打出手，然而当他站在楼顶，看向下面那个幽暗逼仄的小巷子，才发现事情并非是他想的那样。

一个身形高大，却略显臃肿的中年男人站在那里，手里提着一根不知从哪里搞来的铁棍，他对面是一个看上去不过十八九岁的少年，背靠墙壁坐着，浅灰色的上衣上满是血迹。

“你再说一遍？你看我不打断你的腿。”中年男人晃了晃手里的武器，指着他的鼻子威胁道。

“这他妈怎么就不会停。”他伸出手抹了一把自己的鼻子，血没有止住，只染了一手猩红，他冷眼看向面前的男人，“我说了，我不需要你的钱，更不需要你给我一口饭吃，所以你趁早滚回加拿大吧。”

男人作势就要将铁棍挥到他身上，他却不躲不藏，甚至毫不避讳地盯着他地眼睛，继续说道：“反正你也不是第一次打断我的腿了，有本事就来啊。如果不是你需要我的钱，我看我早就死在你手下了。”

对方听见他的话，手里的力道更狠，“老子什么时候需要你的钱？”

“我从十六岁就开始做兼职，难道不是每一分都被你用来买酒，要不就是在外面买妓女，你以为我不知道？我妈为什么偷偷跑掉现在都不知所踪，为什么Eliza要和你分手，你他妈真的不知道？”随着他每问出一句，他身上都多出一道伤痕，但是他却好像感受不到身体上的痛觉，嘴上毫不饶人，“就你这样的人还配当爹？我现在都庆幸我妈流产了，不然再生下一个被你早早打死……”

中年男人打得狠了，竟然停下来揉了揉自己的右臂，看着眼前自己的儿子满身血迹，就连呼吸都显得费劲极了，却毫无怜悯之心。“既然你这么想被打死，我今天就成全你。”

“你听听你现在说的话，你配做人吗？”他一边剧烈地咳嗽着，却还不忘嘲讽他，“就连那个和Eliza上床的毒贩子都比你强，像你这种人就该在地狱里慢慢腐烂。”他抬头看着男人难以遏制的愤怒表情，却觉得有些好笑，“怎么，后悔了？觉得自己当初不应该吝惜那几毛钱去买个避孕套？”

他几乎做好了死亡的准备。

Peter在心里咒骂自己没有早一点作出反应，这样的场景他也是第一次遇到，明明是父子却好像是仇人一般，他一时之间不知道该如何处理。然而此刻也容不得他犹豫了，一发蛛网就将那个中年男人裹了起来。

但是却迟迟没有反应。

他尝试着睁开眼，却看到眼前站着的是蜘蛛侠，而他的暴力老爹已经被捆了起来。接着那名穿着红蓝色制服的英雄对他说道：“你待着别动。”接着带着被蛛网束缚住的男人一同消失了。Peter抓着蛛丝在大楼间穿行的时候，才想起来自己没有用变声器。

他把人丢在警察局门口，又解释了情况之后便离开了。但是却在下一个街区找到了刚刚被他救下的少年。他拼命地喘着气，步伐也踉踉跄跄的。

“我要送你去医院。”Peter猛地挡在他面前。

“你几岁了？”他问道，Peter却丝毫不介意，仍然坚持道，“和这件事没关系，如果你不接受正规的医疗，可能会死……”

他打断了他，“如果你真的这么关心我，就趁早给我买一趟穿越边境的火车，我付不起美国的医疗费。”

“你觉得你现在还能坐一班十小时的火车？”

“随便吧。”

Peter看着他，没想到自己救下的人这么叛逆。“你叫什么名字？”

“Wade Wilson。”少年回答道，他半张脸都被血液覆盖着，Peter却能看见他那双迷人的棕色眼睛，那里闪烁着不应该在此刻熄灭的光亮。

“希望你没说谎。”Peter叹了口气，然后用蛛网将他裹了起来，“因为这是我等一下要告诉医院的名字。”

六个月后。

十九岁的Wade Wilson受到了魁北克省法庭的判决书，他与自己的生身父亲在法律上断绝关系，并且入狱三年。他几乎是内心毫无波澜地将判决书收了起来。

那次出院之后，他向院方索要账单，却发现自己的医药费已经被付清了。虽然对方没有留下名字，但是在街头混迹的他很快就找到了人，对方从账户号码上拿到了一个名字。

Peter Benjamin Parker。

Wade很清楚，这只有一种解释，那就是这个只有十六岁的高中生就是救了他的蜘蛛侠。他在社交媒体上找到了他，却什么也没说。他开始在线上重修高中课程，然后在前一年报考了Peter梦想中的学校。

他不知道自己在害怕什么。因为他不应该是这样的，现在学校里无论是因为他的外表、身材，还是他好像有说不完的笑话，排着队就想和他约会一次的人并不在少数，而Peter褪去蜘蛛侠这个身份，也只是个普通人。他一直没有联系他，尽管二人在一个学校，他有时甚至能在全校大型活动时，在礼堂里看见他。直到第一年，他在网上填了表格之后，只不过是抱着玩游戏的心态，他并不相信这个程序真的能替他找到灵魂伴侣。

直到那天下午，邮件上红底白字地写着：

Peter Benjamin Parker

或许一切本该如此。


End file.
